


We wish you a merry Christmas

by Mrs_N



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_N/pseuds/Mrs_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик написан по заявке: «Снарри-снарри-снарри и реакция Люциуса, когда он об этом узнает».</p>
            </blockquote>





	We wish you a merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву-2013 для команды Люциуса Малфоя.  
> Бета: vlad.

Пробившийся сквозь неплотно задёрнутые шторы солнечный луч — редкое явление в декабре — скользнул по лицу Северуса Снейпа. Тот недовольно крякнул и, натянув на голову одеяло, отвернулся к стене. Мирно сопевший рядом Гарри Поттер дёрнул замёрзшей ногой — сквозняки в доме в Тупике Прядильщиков гуляли невыносимые — и проснулся. Взглянув на Снейпа, Гарри улыбнулся и тихонько встал. Стараясь не шуметь, он собрал свои вещи и покинул спальню.

*

Люциус Малфой пребывал в дурном расположении духа. И пустой фиал с антипохмельным зельем настроения не прибавлял. Всё же Люциус его встряхнул, рассмотрел на свет и, высунув язык, попытался поймать оставшиеся там пару капель. 

— Чёртов ребёнок, — простонал он и зашвырнул бесполезную склянку за кресло.

На самом деле Тедди Люпин был очень спокойным и рассудительным ребёнком. В свои неполные три года он уже довольно сносно говорил, считал до десяти и обратно, а вчера во время ужина, встав около ёлки на стул, громко и старательно пропел Рождественский гимн. Раза три?.. Или пять?.. Люциус сбился со счёта. 

Нарцисса с Андромедой в восхищении закатывали глаза и с криками «Браво!» и «Бис!» хлопали в ладоши. Люциус их энтузиазма не разделял. Мало того, что мальчишка картавил, так ему ещё в колыбели «гиппогриф оба уха отдавил». 

Выходило, что в этом году Рождество у Люциуса Малфоя не удалось. Ладно бы ещё Драко был дома. Но он решил отметить праздник в компании невесты: заранее снял люкс для новобрачных в дорогой лондонской гостинице и закупил ящик «Dom Perignon Rose»* девяносто восьмого года. Северус же, услышав, что Нарцисса пригласила на Рождество вновь обретённую сестру с внуком, сослался на… В общем, сослался. И Люциус его не винил. Он и сам с удовольствием сбежал бы хоть в кабинет к бутылке «Огденского», но приходилось «держать лицо», изображая любящего мужа, — коим он, по сути, и являлся — и радушного хозяина, произносить тосты, чокаться с дамами шампанским и говорить красивые слова. Одно хорошо: ребёнка в десять вечера уложили спать, и больше никто не хныкал, не просил покачать на ноге и не пел Рождественский гимн.

После полуночи, выждав положенные в приличном обществе полчаса, Люциус ещё раз поздравил жену и свояченицу с Рождеством и оставил щебетать о своём — о девичьем. Сам же поднялся в кабинет и налил целый стакан огневиски. Жизнь налаживалась. 

А утром проснулся с головной болью. 

Вспомнив, что купленный накануне фиал с антипохмельным зельем так и остался стоять в гостиной на каминной полке, Люциус выругался и позвал домовика.

— Антипохмельное. Быстро! — приказал он.

Домовик не сдвинулся с места, лишь всхлипнул, запричитал и, подбежав к стене, стал биться об неё головой. Люциус поморщился, потирая виски, и прогнал домовика прочь. То, что зелья ему не видать, он уже понял, а оправдания выслушивать не собирался.

Приняв душ, Люциус спустился в гостиную. Заметив его, Тедди спрятался за бабушку и, с опасением выглядывая из-за её юбки, косился то на него, то на пустой фиал. Люциус принюхался — от ковра веяло чудным ароматом пролитого зелья.

— Прости, Люциус, — виноватым голосом сказала Андромеда. — Тедди такой неловкий, полез в сапожок Санта Клауса и опрокинул фиал. Видимо, пробка была неплотно закрыта — пролилось.

— Ну, что ты, Меда, — Нарцисса потрепала Тедди по макушке, сменившей за последнюю минуту всю цветовую гамму, — Люциус совсем не сердится. Правда, дорогой?

— Конечно, милая, — Люциус обворожительно улыбнулся и запихнул фиал в карман. — Как можно сердиться на ребёнка?

Скрывшись в кабинете, он попытался извлечь из опустевшей склянки хоть что-то, но безрезультатно. Голова раскалывалась. Антипохмельное было жизненно необходимо. Но где добыть его рождественским утром, когда все лавки закрыты?! 

Ответ напрашивался сам собой. Подняв указательный палец, Люциус сказал своему отражению в зеркале: «Северус!» Вытащил из бара перевязанную разноцветной ленточкой бутылку коньяка и отправился в гости.

*

Северус Снейп улыбался. Прижав к себе Гарри, уткнувшись носом в его макушку и целуя затылок, он чувствовал себя счастливейшим человеком на свете. 

До тех пор пока не проснулся.

Поттера рядом не было. Щека непроизвольно дёрнулась, в груди кольнуло. Северус прислушался: не донесётся ли из ванной плеск воды или из кухни звон посуды. Тишина.

— Мерзавец! Ведь обещал…

Северус разочарованно откинулся на подушках. Поттер всегда уходил. Ещё ни разу они не проснулись вместе. Но ведь сегодня Рождество! Северус так надеялся, что произойдёт чудо. Он много не просил: вместе проснуться, позавтракать, может быть, заняться любовью… Простые человеческие радости, которые он не мог позволить себе во время войны. Но сейчас… хотелось лёгкости отношений и теплоты чувств. А вместо этого всегда получал смятую постель и одиночество.

Вздохнув, Северус прикрыл глаза. Задница приятно саднила. Воспоминания о ночи немного скрашивали разочарование и отдавались сладкой тяжестью в паху. Северус застонал и запустил руку под одеяло. Несколько отработанных годами движений и… приятная расслабленность, почти сразу сменившаяся ещё большей тоской. 

В желудке заурчало. Северус потянулся, почесал безволосую грудь и нехотя вылез из-под одеяла. Наложил невербальное очищающее на себя и постель — и никаких следов бурной ночи и отчаянного рукоблудства. Отыскал валявшиеся у кресла шерстяные носки, надел халат и отправился завтракать.

*

Едва Северус открыл дверь в гостиную, как услышал топот и звон колокольчика. Вздрогнув, он застыл на месте, а знакомый голос затянул:

— We wish you a merry Christmas…

Около ёлки стоял Гарри Поттер. Абсолютно голый, если не считать колокольчика на шее и шикарного красного банта на бёдрах. Да ещё на голове красовались оленьи рога, не иначе как позаимствованные у плюшевой игрушки его крестника. Согнув руки и изображая, видимо, управление оленьей упряжкой, Гарри прыгал, высоко поднимая колени, и пел:

— We wish you a merry Christmas!  
We wish you a merry Christmas!  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
Аnd a happy New Year! 

Наблюдая за этой картиной, Северус улыбался как безумный и отбивал такт ногой. А через миг поймал себя на мысли, что ему дико хочется заарканить «этого оленя» и увести в своё стойло навечно. Воображение выдавало жутко непристойные картинки. Северус облизнулся и потянулся, было, к поясу халата, когда звон бьющегося стекла и короткое, но ёмкое ругательство со стороны камина нарушили его планы.

*

— Браво, мистер Поттер! — Люциус прервал неловкую паузу аплодисментами. — Ваши таланты безграничны. Продолжайте!

Гарри смутился. Никогда ещё ему не доводилось бывать в столь щекотливой ситуации. Он покосился на Северуса. Тот краснел, бледнел, не в силах справиться с волнением и как-то разрядить обстановку. Нетерпеливое покашливание будто вывело его из забытья. Он спохватился, взял с дивана плед и накинул на Гарри, сконфуженно прикрывающего ладонями пах. 

Не менее смущённый Люциус усмехнулся и взмахнул палочкой:

— Эванеско! — осколки, бывшие несколько минут назад бутылкой коньяка, исчезли.

— Жалко, — сказал Гарри, потянув носом.

— Жалко, — согласился Северус, пьянея от близости Гарри и злясь на прервавшего столь интимный момент Люциуса.

— Не то слово, — вздохнул Люциус, поняв, что дружеские посиделки придётся отложить и шагнул назад в камин. 

*

— We wiss you a melly Chlistmas, — пел Тедди.

— We wish you a merry Christmas, — подпевали ему Нарцисса с Андромедой, распаковывая подарки и громко смеясь.

Люциус стрелой пролетел мимо них в кабинет и только там вспомнил, что антипохмельного зелья он у Северуса так и не попросил. 

Решив лечить подобное подобным, — тем более что и повод был, который «на сухую» не проанализируешь, — Люциус налил «Огденского» и с комфортом устроился в кресле. Ситуация была, мягко говоря, щекотливая. То, что про Поттера в газетах писали всякое — Люциус знал, но Северус… Сколько раз они, бывало, сиживали за стаканчиком вина наедине и никогда Северус не позволял себе никаких намёков.

Люциус почувствовал укол ревности. Потом вдруг вспомнил, что он женат, и вообще «не по этому делу», и попробуй Северус только намекнуть на что-то подобное…

Люциус поморщился. Нет, никогда ему не понять желания мужчины отдаваться, а не брать самому.

 

*

— Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way.  
Oh! What fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh. 

«Хоть что-то новенькое», — подумал Люциус, выходя из камина в Тупике Прядильщиков. В руках он держал пузатую бутылку. Подарок Поттера ему было не переплюнуть, но поздравить друга с Рождеством и хоть как-то извиниться за вторжение в неподходящий момент он был обязан. К тому же за прошедший час голова так и не перестала болеть.

Пение, доносившееся из кухни, было каким-то отрывочным и сопровождалось ритмичным звоном колокольчика. Люциус замер на полпути, когда услышал протяжный стон и понял, что там происходит. Выругавшись, он вернулся назад, поставил на каминную полку принесённую в подарок Северусу бутылку и, нацарапав на куске пергамента пару строк, отправился восвояси.

*

«Ты когда-нибудь научишься блокировать камин?» — прочитал Северус оставленную Люциусом записку, пока Поттер разливал по бокалам коньяк.

— Действительно! 

— А ты когда-нибудь научишься не набрасываться на меня, едва выйдя из камина?!

— Ну… — протянул Гарри, — мы же не супруги с пятнадцатилетним стажем, чтобы терпеть до спальни. 

Северус усмехнулся и взмахнул палочкой: на сегодняшний вечер у него были большие планы. 

____________________________________________________________

* Элитное шампанское Dom Perignon выпускается только в те года, когда урожай винограда особенно хорош, поэтому новые партии напитка поступают в продажу далеко не каждый год.


End file.
